nepfandomcom-20200214-history
The Balloonman
In a popular street Gotham, Oswald Cobblepot finds his dishonesty marks. Moreover, a journalist watching the door of the house of Ronald Danzer, a crook of the financial markets of the city, enriched by a Ponzi scheme. The man on bail succeeds in sneaking out when he meets the Man with Balloons. He attaches the crook and flew to the skies of the city. Generic. James Gordon and Harvey Bullock investigation into the flight of Danzer and the carriage holding the balloon to the ground. In police headquarters, Gordon met Lieutenant Bill Cranston. They discuss their different methods and Lieutenant shows him a rude individual. The inspector then joined Bullock to intersect the clues concerning the death of Danzer. The discussion returns to the Wayne Case until they are interrupted by Davis Lamond of Department of Juvenile offenders. It supports Selina Kyle, convened by the inspector. Bullock recognizes it as one of the kidnapped children. In the alley where the murder took place, Selina tells what she saw James. Initially skeptical, the inspector finally believe her when she tells him to have rid of a portfolio into a sewer mouth. He handcuffed to a railing and then drops below the grid and found the wallet. But Selina managed to break free and fled. In his Club, Fish Mooney Console Lazlo when entering Renee Montoya and Crispus Allen. The two inspectors Major Crimes Unit the questioning concerning Cobblepot and reports that Gordon pulled the trigger against the temple Cobblepot. She then turned their investigation to Carmine Falcone as the Sponsor of the murder. In an alley, Cobblepot is recognized by a man Mooney. It is driven in dark sheds but frees stabbing to death her attacker. He then ordered a meal from a street vendor. In Wayne Manor, Alfred Pennyworth and Bruce Wayne practice fencing with canes. Alfred went when he manages to get out of its hinges children. It then falls to the investigation file of the Wayne Case and regrets the exaggerated interest of his protected for those events. He then reminds him Gordon's motivations for the truth. In DPCG Gordon cleans his shoes and tried to contact by phone the lawyer filing Selina came that morning. to report the disappearance of the girl. Just hung up, he is visited by Montoya and Allen who accuse him of having eliminated Cobblepot on behalf of Falcone the night of September 17. He denies and leaves. In an Italian restaurant, Cobblepot trying to get a job but flunked because it does not have the right shoes in addition to never having traviallé in the sector. At police headquarters, Bullock and Gordon talk about the prosecution of the two inspectors Major Crimes Unit. Danzer, Mario Pepper and Wayne back on the mat. At a bus stop, waiting for a Cobblepot divers from the previous restaurant. He is interested in its chassures. They are the same size, at 43. In DPCG Gordon Bullock and ask some Jimmy, owner balloons used for killing Danzer. These weather balloons stolen by a former employee named and young Carl Smikers. It provides its address. In an alley, Bill Cranston passes a Frankie tobacco, drug dealer he racketed. Then he returned to the street and is approached by a masked peddler. He defends himself and manages to put ashore while stealing a document on him, but the man handcuffed to a new weather balloon and the inspector flies without hope of escape. At Wayne Manor, Alfred Bruce challenges the choice of not eating. The child reads the paper and drew his attention to the man of balloons. In the loft of his friend and James Barbara Kean speak of Man to balloons, as the press calls it. They evoke the murder of the previous day and the night, and then refer to the need for vigilantes when the police do not do their job in a city as corrupt Gotham. In the office of Captain Sarah Essen convened Bullock and Gordon and request the resolution of the Human Balloon Affair. They reveal the existence of two missing balls and leave the DPCG to backtrack. Bullock and Gordon, meet several informant's in the streets of the city. Meanwhile, Cobblepot was used in the restaurant and italient perceive Sal Maroni, an influential godfather of the Mafia and competitor Falcone. The investigation Bullock and Gordon leads in an old building where they get their hands on Carl Smikers after a brief altercation. At the club, Mooney hears the whine of Lazlo. It states that he was not covered by the blows of Falcone but rather it. It then calls one of his henchmen and asks what Butch Gilzean handles the favorite Falcone, some Natalia, that she undergo a regrettable accident. At the loft, Barbara came face to face with Montoya input through a key kept from the time when the two were still together. The inspector tries to guard against Barbara her fiancé but she does not believe her. She thinks just jealous even if the Inspector claims to have stopped drinking for a year. In DPCG, Smikers is questioned by Gordon and Bullock. He swears he had nothing to do with the murders and have just sold the balls to make money. The body of Cranston city falls directly on the body of an old woman walking her dog, after helium balloon escaped when low temperatures altitude made his brittle shell. Bullock prepares the recovery of two bodies when Gordon arrives and tells her the third victim: Cardinal Quinn. A police officer, Alvarez, comes and gives evidence found in the pockets of Cranston document stolen on Man with balloons. In the restaurants of Cobblepot, Maroni talks with one of his men of Arkham about to change when he notices Cobblepot. It comes in the name of Paolo, a loving son his mother as love Maroni. In DPCG Gordon announced the identity of the man of Balloons: Davis Lamond working in Department of Juvenile offenders for fifteen years. He disappeared since the beginning of the case. His profile describes him as dedicated and motivated. Reflecting Gordon Bullock and go investigate the former shelter of Children's Services. They find all the evidence, the dernir ball and Lamond. After a discussion on honesty and corruption, vocations and injustice, heavy fighting opposes the police and the lawyer until they reach manage to stop it. Bullock attaches it to his last ball but Gordon saves him from certain death. Club Mooney, Falcone visits the owner. The discussion focuses on aggression experienced by Natalia and Falcone plans Maroni responsible. They then suggest upcoming events on the side of Arkham. In the shelter of désafecté Old Gotham, speak with Gordon Lamond future vigilantes who cross in Gotham. At Wayne Manor, Bruce and Alfred watch the news and the child does not endorse the actions of the Man with balloons. For him, it is a criminal responsible for several murders. At the loft, James and Barbara exausted comforts him. It evokes the disease that plagues the city but is ready to fight to save the city. When suddenly, it rings at the door: it's Oswald Cobblepot came to greet his old friend.